


What I Just Realized

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iris and Linda have a girls night out and some surprising things happen before the night is over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Just Realized

Barry and Iris finished up a quick lunch at Star Labs. They tried to find as many moments to be together as they could throughout the week. Even though they lived together, they both had crazy schedules and alone time seemed to be few and far between.

"Alright, I guess I should be heading back. It was nice to see you...even if it was only for 20 minutes."

Iris walked over to where Barry sat and made herself comfy on his lap. She sat sideways and wrapped her arms around his neck, scrunching his hair in one of her hands.

"When did you get so handsome, huh?"

"I've always been handsome Iris, you just didn't want to see it."

She grabbed his hair a little harder and rolled her eyes. His teasing however, did not stop her from giving him a long, hard kiss. They moaned into each other.

"I wish you had more time."

"You and me both," she said as she lifted herself off his lap.

"Oh, remember I'm meeting up with Linda after work for dinner and drinks, so I'll probably be home pretty late. You know how Linda is."

He lifted his eyebrows and nodded. He watched her as she gathered her things. He loved when she wore her leather mini skirt. God did she look good in leather. It was all he could do to not speed her off somewhere quiet and ravish her for a few moments.

"Babe."

He realized she had just said something to him but he had no idea what, he was too wrapped up in his thoughts.

"Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I said that I'll text you later. Maybe you could meet up with us after a bit? I know she wanted to chat with me about some stuff and have some girl time, but I don't think she'd mind you coming a little later if you wanted to."

"Ok, ya. Just let me know."

She walked over and leaned down to give him another kiss.

"Mmm, I love you. I'll see you later Bear."

 

      -------------------------------------

 

It was a Friday night, so the bar was fairly packed. They had walked over from the restaurant they had just had dinner at.

"Ok, first things first we are doing a shot together. We need to cheers you finally getting laid...even if it was by that dorky intern at work."

"Excuse me, dorky? You have no right giving me flack with that. I mean, you're in an actual relationship with Barry, one of the biggest nerds we both know."

Iris thought for a second and then laughed in agreement.

"Whatever. Point is, we need to celebrate."

They took their shots, ordered some drinks and made there way to an empty table.

"I'll have you know, Barry isn't _as_ dorky as he used to be. The Flash has given him some more confidence...made him sexier, ya know?"

"Whatever you say," Linda said as she sipped her drink. Iris gently swatted her friends arm.

"So do you like Sam or do you think you'll just keep it casual?"

"I don't know I mean he's really sweet...and also happens to be unbelievable in bed. I'm not sure what he wants, but I honestly don't think I want a relationship right now. I can't imagine being like you, 26 and married."

Linda's eyes went big and she shook her head as she took another sip of her drink.

"Hey! I am not married."

"Iris, you've been married for like 15 years at this point. Don't lie to yourself. Ok, I say we live a little and take another shot! Come on old lady."

Linda made sure they finished their drinks before heading back to the bar. They each took another shot and bought another drink.

"Damn you Linda, I haven't drank this much in a while. I don't think I'll be able to walk out of here later."

"Mission accomplished then! We haven't been crazy together in a while. Be a little reckless tonight lady!"

Just as they sat back at their table Iris saw Sam the intern walk in with some friends.

"Of course."

"What?" Linda said as she followed Iris' eyes.

"Oh no. Does he see us?"

Iris waved him over.

"He sees us now," Iris said with a smile.

"Watch your back West. I'll get you for this."

"What happened to letting loose and being reckless tonight? You brought this on yourself, Park."

Sam walked over and introduced them to all his friends. He was with three other guys, who all looked to be in their mid twenties. A very attractive group Iris concluded.

They decided they would join each other and move to a larger table. Much to Iris' protests, Linda and one of Sam's friends Adam convinced her to take another shot with everyone. She couldn't help but notice the way he was staring at her.

Sam held up his shot.

"To new friends."

Iris could feel the alcohol coursing through her. She really hadn't been drunk in a while. Alcohol didn't effect Barry so they rarely went out to drink, seeing as it was basically a waste of money.

"So do you work at CCPN too?"

Iris looked up from her drink and realized Adam was talking to her.

"Me? Oh. Yes, yes I do."

"Nice. Are you in sports like Linda & Sam?"

"I do more investigative stuff, you know try to shed light on some of the shady things happening around town."

They made small talk like this for a while. Talking about where they grew up, where they went to school, what he did for work and if she had always wanted to be a journalist. It had been a while since she'd talked to a guy like this. She thought about what Linda had said earlier. Was being tied down at such a young age really what she wanted? Iris' face felt hot as she saw him staring into her eyes. This guy was definitely interested in her. She quickly turned her attention back to her drink as she saw him bite his lip.

Just then Iris felt her phone buzz. She looked down to see a text from Barry.

_Haven't heard from you and it's getting kinda late. Did you want me to meet you guys down there or ??_

Iris couldn't help but blush a little as she thought about Barry. She immediately regretted any thoughts she had about missing the single life. _Damn alcohol_ she thought.

_Yes please! I miss your face. Hurry up and get here while I'm still sober enough to appreciate it._

It couldn't have been more than 30 seconds after she hit the send button that she could see him walking in. Her face lit up.

"Hey Adam, would you mind maybe scooting down one more seat? My boyfriend just got here."

She could see the disappointment in his face as he quickly moved himself.

Iris stood up so she could give Barry a hug.

"You're here!"

She practically fell on him.

"Whoa there." Barry said as he caught her. "How about we sit you back down."

"Hey Barry," Linda gave him an innocent smile, which he didn't buy.

"Hey Linda. How many shots have you persuaded her to take this time?"

"I'll have you know Mr. Allen, that the first shot we took was your lovely girlfriends idea."

"Oh is that right?" Barry nudged Iris with his shoulder and noticed she was looking at him kinda funny.

"God. You're so cute Bear."

Barry's face quickly flushed a light shade of pink as he tried to play it cool. She still had a way of making him nervous after all this time. She grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him...rather sloppily, thanks to the alcohol.

She noticed Adam roll his eyes and get up for another drink. She giggled.

"Whoops."

"What?"

"Oh nothing really. That guy that just went up to get another drink thought he had a chance with me tonight. Too bad for him I've already got a smokin' hot man taking me home."

She snuggled up close to him. Barry tried to not be annoyed by the fact that this guy was hitting on her before he got there, but he didn't blame him. Iris was by far the prettiest girl in the whole place. She was always so sweet and approachable, it was near impossible to not be drawn to her or immediately attracted to her. He was no stranger to people hitting on her whether they be young, old, men, women. She would give you that sweet smile and it was like nobody else in the room mattered anymore.

Iris noticed Barry looked uncomfortable.

"Sorry....maybe I shouldn't have said that. I wasn't trying to make you jealous or feel weird or anything."

 _Stupid alcohol_. She squeezed his hand.

"Why don't we get out of here. Linda looks pretty wrapped up in Sam anyway, I don't think I'll be missed."

She gathered her things, they said their goodbyes and headed home.

Iris was especially thankful for Barry's super speed tonight, as she didn't think she'd be able to stand being in a car right now. Before she knew it she was standing outside of their bedroom.

"Can I tell you something?"

Iris leaned against the door frame of their bedroom as Barry got her out something to change into, ever the gentleman. He sat on the edge of their bed and looked up at her.

"I want to be honest with you."

She played with her hands.

"Linda commented earlier about how we're practically married...and it kind of bothered me...Ya know, it got me thinking, are we too young to be so serious about each other? Are we somehow missing out on something by being, for lack of a better term, tied down already?"

Barry looked at her, unsure of where this was going, then looked down at his hands. Iris quickly walked over to stand in front of him, holding his head in her hands.

"And I hate that I let myself think that for even a second. I'm so lucky that at the end of a long day I get to come back to a home where there's someone here who will listen to me and hold me when the world feels all wrong. I have an amazing guy who makes my heart flutter every time he looks at me, who makes me feel like the prettiest and luckiest girl in the world."

She sat down and straddled his lap.

"If anything, being in that atmosphere tonight made me realize this is exactly what I want. You are exactly what I want. Who cares what Linda or anyone else thinks. We're the lucky ones because our search is over, it was over 18 years ago when we first met each other. So you know what I say?"

He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"You are very chatty and lovey dovey when you're drunk."

She hit his chest and they both laughed.

"Shut up or you'll ruin the moment."

She pushed his upper body down on to the mattress.

"Let's make this thing we have here legal. Marry me?"

Barry's laughter stopped and his face turned serious. He felt tears well up in his eyes and he quickly flipped them over so he was hovering over her.

"Are you serious?"

Iris shook her head yes as tears streamed down her face.

"Nothing would make me happier than to be your wife. I know my doing it like this is a little unconventional, I mean I am 3 shots in. But I swear to you, my mind has never been more clear."

He bent down to kiss her and whispered a simple _yes_ in her ear.

"Hold on a second. Let me go grab something from the closet."

Barry rummaged through some old papers he had in an old folder, before making his way back to their room. He found Iris curled up on her side, fast asleep. He smiled at her.

"It can wait until the morning."

He kissed her forehead and quickly changed her into pajamas before tucking her into bed.

 

     ----------------------------------------

 

Iris opened her eyes and saw their room was lit up with the lazy light of morning. She turned and reached her hand out to find the spot beside her empty. She replayed the evenings events in her mind. Did she actually propose to Barry last night or was it just some crazy dream she'd had?

She lifted the covers off and made her way to the kitchen. Barry was sitting on one of their bar stools sipping coffee and reading the paper. He looked up at her as she walked over. Iris didn't think she'd ever seen a man look as in love as he did in that very moment. Iris held a hand to her forehead.

"Did I..."

"Ya, you did."

He stood up and rubbed her arms.

"Did you mean it, Iris...?"

She reached her arms around him.

"One hundred percent. I want to marry you Barry."

"Good."

He smiled and handed her a piece of paper.

"What's this?"

"Remember on the first day of 3rd grade we had to write down one new thing that we'd learned that day and one thing that had made that day special or unique? It was something that we did every day after, but that first day is what's important."

She nodded.

"That's the day we met."

Iris looked down and skimmed the journal entry until she came across the second question. It read as follows:

_**2\. What is something special or unique that happened to you today?** _

_Today started out bad. Tony is in my class again and was making fun of me. But my new friend Iris saved me. I haven't had class with her before so it was my first time meeting her. She's so different from everyone else, she's the nicest person I've ever met. I think I'll marry her one day._

She held the paper to her heart and closed her eyes as the tears started flowing.

"Are you serious right now? This is about the rudest thing you could do to somebody in the morning. I'm a blubbering mess right now...Have you really always known?"

He smiled and kissed her.

"Thanks for always believing in us Barry and for always believing in me."

She stood on her tippy toes as she squeezed him tight. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered, "Oh...and you saved me too."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This took a turn even I wasn't expecting :) Hope you all enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


End file.
